Whiskey, War, Suicide & Guns
by Kaye Murphy
Summary: Death Sentence. After a one night stand with that she can't even remember Rowan is left with more than she bargained for. Will she make the best out of a bad situation or will she fall victim as Southie's latest statistic?
1. Chapter 1: My Baby Daddy

**Whiskey, War, Suicide & Guns**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I own nothing. Sue me if you must but know that I just emptied my banking account to pay for my college tuition so nah-nah! The title I did steal from the Dropkick Murphys' song Vices and Virtues.

**A/N:**So my story takes place in Boston, Mass (Southie more specifically) as the movie was originally planned before it was changed to Columbia, North Carolina. It's permanently branded into my brain through various fanfiction that way and honestly it's easier to write about my home town then a city that I've never seen. Also I realize that a story where characters swear constantly is hard to read at times so I'm going to try really hard to keep the cussing to a minimum without losing credibility.

**Chapter 1:**

Rowan came awake to the sounds of television cartoons and loud male voices... Really, really loud male voices. _Why, oh why, was I born into a family with nine brothers?_She pulled her long, straight blonde hair out of her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. While climbing out of the bed two things became very apparent, one her head felt like it was run over by a truck which then proceeded to back up and run over her head again, and two she was naked. Quickly grabbing the sheets to cover her naked body Rowan looked around to make sure she was free from prying eyes. This proved to be pointless when she realized that the bed's previous occupant was currently AWOL. A quick assessment showed that while having a mother of a hangover and being sore in all the right places Rowan was otherwise unharmed. Obviously last night must have been a hell of a night. With a sheet wrapped toga style she made her way to the door to check for the men in the apartment. As feared, the men's laughter was not of her brothers but of complete strangers. Across the hall a shower was being run.

Taking advantage of her missing partner Rowan made a mad dash around the room in search for her clothes. While most of her clothes were mixed up with the man's clothes by the door Rowan's panties were nowhere to be found. Suddenly she noticed that the shower had turned off.

_"_Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck," Rowan whispered.Scrambling to throw on what clothes she found, Rowan was presented with two choices, face the rejection of the guy who she just had a night of, what appeared to be, wild sex or climb out the window. As the doorknob turned the choice became obvious and out the window she went. Three floors up Rowan jumped onto a small ledge and then shimmied down a drain pipe. _There we go just like I used to do at Auntie Mo's, just don't look down._

Once she made it to the front of the building Rowan recognized the neighborhood as part of the Old Colony projects in Southie. Knowing her way home from here she took off at a brisk walk that border lined on a run to try to escape this nightmare.

**One Week Later:**

"One more," Rowan said as she looked Frankie. Her best friend looked back at her with sympathy in her brown eyes. Both were currently sitting on their bathroom floor.

"Honey, that's the fourth one," Frankie replied, placing her hand on top of Rowan's shaking fingers. "They can't all be false positives. I think you may be-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Rowan said getting a slightly panicked look in her face. She took her hands out of Frankie's grip and reached for another test.

"Pregnant!" Frankie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Rowan and began to squeal with joy. "How excited are you?"

"What have you been smoking?! In case you forgot here, this was not the desired out come. Oh god! One night! I made one little mistake. Never in my life had I ever had a one nighter and on my first go around I get pregnant." Feeling defeated Rowan sat down on the bathroom toilet and put her head in her hands. Glancing back up at Frankie through her fingertips she says, "Why me?"

"Oh get over yourself. Everyone has a one night stand at one point or another, hell I make sure to have one at least once a month," Frankie said giving Rowan a conspiracy smile. Rowan just rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that was beginning to form. As soon as the smile formed it quickly disappeared.

"How am I supposed to find the father?" Rowan asked. "I can't even remember the name of the bar I went to. In fact I can't remember anything from that day at all. Are you sure that I didn't let anyone come with me?"

"You said that you wanted to be alone, had to be alone. Everyone just took your word for it. Hey I know that we never talked about it but I'm sorry about what happened with Davie." Davie was Rowan's younger brother who had died at 17 years old. One year ago to the day he had died during a drug deal gone wrong out by West Broadway. He was the fourth brother that Rowan had lost to Southie. Unfortunately it seemed to be that the only way out of Southie was in a body bag or least that's how it has proven to be in the Donnelly clan. After the last death Ma and the younger children went up north to Maine while the older siblings moved to the suburbs of Marshfield and Bridgewater with their new families. Rowan was the only one still living in Southie working as a social worker not yet having given up hope for those still left in the neighborhood.

"Wait!" Rowan began rummaging around her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "Yahtzee! I made a list of local bars that Davie used to hang around and I was going to bar hop to all of them in memory of Davie."

"Damn that's a pretty long list you got there," Frankie remarked as she looked over Rowan's shoulder. "Shannon's Tavern, Bad Abbots, L Street Tavern, Blackthorn Bar... oh wait there that one! I had called your cell at around two in the morning when you still hadn't come home yet. You had said you were at the Four Roses."

"Well that must be it then, huh? I mean 2 am is last call. I must have left with some guy after that."

"Can you remember anything about him at all?" Frankie asked. Rowan just shrugged her shoulders and let out a small sigh. "Come on now, close you eyes and try to remember something, anything about the guy. Or how about his apartment, you must remember the address."

With eyes closed Rowan replied, "I just wanted the hell out of there, I can't remember which apartment it was but I do know it was in Old Colony. Not that it helps any; there are hundreds of units in that housing project. This is stupid I can't remember his face. All I remember is this whiskey and tobacco smell on the bed sheets and a brown leather jacket." Finally looking back at Frankie she felt determined. "You know what? I'm just going to go to the bar tonight and look for the jacket. The Four Roses is the kind of place that serves just about all regulars there's a good chance that he'll be there tonight."

"You know you don't have to tell him anything. I mean it's not like you were in a relationship with him. If the guy is living in Old Colony chances are that he isn't going to be worth much." Frankie said not looking Rowan in the eye.

"It's the right thing to do" Rowan said getting a little angry with her best friend for even suggesting not telling the father. "It's his child too, he deserves to know. I'm not going to keep this from him because I'm afraid or uncomfortable, that's just wrong."

"Oh you, with your morals and high horse. Ok ok, do what you think is right but when this bites you in the ass I reserve the rights to say I told you so." Rowan rolled her eyes at that but agreed all the same.

**Later That Night:**

Walking through the doors of the Four Roses Rowan got pelted with a cloud of smoke. Fanning a hand in front of her face Rowan took a deep breath and walked towards the bar. Despite it only seven o'clock the stools surrounding the bar were already half filled with patrons all well into their second or third drinks. Rowan took the farthest stool from the door to give her plenty of room to spot her one, and only, night stand. Glancing at the bartender with curly black hair, she gave a small smile before going back to staring at the door. He came over and set the glass he had been wiping in front of her as he stared expectantly. Thinking to make the best of it she decided to ask him if he remembered her.

"Hi, I know this is going to sound really silly but I was wondering if you remember me. I came by about a week ago most likely pissed ass drunk or maybe you remember who I left with. The guy had a long brown leather jacket. He was most likely a big guy. Ring any bells?" The bartender gave her a cocky smirk and spouted off a few words in what she assumed was Spanish. He licked his lips as he gave her a once over and smirk again. Rowan raised her eyebrows slightly and leaned forward. "I'm sure if I understood Spanish I would be very offended, I might even be tempted to slap you, but seeing as I don't why don't how about I just tell you to go spank the monkey like a good little boy and we'll both go our merry way. Thanks chico." Rowan gave him a small wink and pushed back from the bar.

"You heard the lady, Sammy, leave her alone." Turning around Rowan came face to face with a slightly rough looking blonde carrying an empty tray. "Hey I'm Joanie, don't mind Sammy over there. He pulls that Spanish shit on all new customers, he thinks it's funny. So what brings you here?" Joanie stepped behind the bar and offered Rowan a drink to which she shook her head.

"I'm trying to find my baby-daddy," Rowan shot back with a sarcastic smile. Joanie began to laugh but stopped once seeing Rowan's slight frown.

"Oh, hun I'm sorry. I didn't think you were serious," Joanie apologized in her raspy voice. "What's the low life's name and I'll be sure to help you kick his ass out of the bar and back home." This did get Rowan to laugh.

"I wish I knew. I just met him here last week. All I can remember is a brown leather jacket that I saw on the bedroom floor before I bailed out the window." Rowan looked up as light came in from the open door but it was only a skinny guy wearing a red parka.

"You ditched the guy by climbing out his own window?" Joanie gave her a small smile before bursting out laughing. Rowan just shook her head and gave a somewhat bitter laugh.

"Well what should have I done? Wait for him to walk in and ask me why I was still here? I had never have a one nighter before but I've heard the stories of guys becoming real asses after the fact and I wasn't about to find out for myself." The rest of the night past quickly with Joanie to keep Rowan entertained with running commentary on the patrons as they figured out possibly suspects.

Around midnight that night Joanie was giving an in depth play by play on a drunk who had hit on her earlier when the door opened once again. The first thing Rowan had noticed was the tattoos that the group all had. They were for the most part all tribal and while she might had scoffed on any other men they made them appear intimidating. Then she noticed the jacket and then connected eyes with the man who was wearing it.

A/N: Ok so this is the first fanfic that I've written so be gentle ;) Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Seriously I like input; I want to know what you like, what you don't like, where you believe there is room for improvement, etc. Although I have a roughly planned out sketch for this story, any other ideas are welcome. Feel free to PM me, I promise that I wont bite )


	2. Chapter 2: Come Again?

1I realize that the first chapter was a bit choppy and I promise to edit/revise all (… most?) of my chapters from now on. Thanks to Zili, Beccatdemon13, and SexySadie88 for reviewing on my first chapter and keeping me motivated. Liz, I'm keeping you to your promise!

**Chapter 2:**

Rowan's blue eyes went wide as she took in the jacket owner's appearance. The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours but could have only have been mere seconds.

"Oh shit," Rowan harshly whispered as she abruptly broke eye contact. She swivelled around in her stool to face Joanie at the bar. Still breathing heavily Rowan took a moment to take in the demeanor of the man. For really there was no other way to describe him. Everything about him screamed masculinity and he oozed pure testosterone. The only hair that he had on his head was what he kept on his face styled in a blonde goatee. His face was riddled with various small scars as though his head went through glass at one point in time. One jagged scar stood out from the others as it rested parallel to his jaw line. He had black tribal tattoos that began right behind each ear to disappear underneath the leather collar of the jacket and reappear at the base of his hands. As they say the clothes make the man and his certainly contributed to the man's air of menace. He wore that brown leather jacket of over a plain black shirt, slightly baggy dark jeans, and shit-kicker biker boots. Oh and lets not forget the holy cross around his neck. The tougher the man the more religious he was, a strange fact of life that almost always holds true, especially in Southie. "Oh shit!"

Rowan looked up at Joanie with disbelieving eyes and mouth slightly askew. After a minute of failed speech she rested her head on the palm of her hand. Moving her eyes to the mirror behind the bar Rowan found the man's reflection and followed his movements to a booth in the back of the bar. Not taking her eyes off him she gave Joanie a brief description, "Bald. Goatee. Blue-green eyes. Scary ass mofo."

"Oh shit is right," Joanie said going wide eyed herself. With a nod of her head she indicated at him. "That's Billy Darley. Damn girl, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Oh fuck me sideways!" Rowan half growled half whined as she rubbed her face with both hands as if in hopes to wipe away the knowledge.

"I think Billy has already done that," Joanie quipped back, smirking a bit. Rowan shot her a death glare that wiped all semblance of humor off Joanie's face. "Right, not helping. Well on the bright side it could be worse. It could be a gang banger wanna be who got you preggers. Now that would have really sucked."

"Right instead I got knocked up by the scourge of Southie, the freakin' leader of Old Colony," Rowan let out a humorless chuckle and ran her hand through her hair. "What a time to be unable to drink, huh?"

"Cheer up, Sunshine. The Earth says hello!" Joanie said with a large smile and her best Willy Wonka impression.

"I think you have your movie references mixed up," Rowan replied with a growing smile. "It's a good diversion tactic though. I will give you that. So the Four Roses is like Old Colony's unofficial headquarters, right? You must served them quite a bit." In a conscious show of nonchalance Rowan began to push around a couple stray peanuts on the bar top. Unfortunately Joanie saw through the facade and her smile only grew wider.

"Fishing around for a little information on Billy?" Joanie said knowingly. Rowan managed to hide her slight flush behind the drink she suddenly became very fascinated with.

"Yeah, well finding out a little dirt on the future father of my unborn child seems like the least I could do for the little guy. I just want to know what type of guy he really is. I mean, I've heard the stories over the grapevine, not to mention the police scanners, but just how much of that is all true? 'Cause let me tell you those old biddies around the neighborhood paint a pretty ugly picture of him. Though now that I've met him I'd put more emphasis on pretty than ugly"

"True that, true that," Joanie said wistfully and her eyes began to drift off towards Billy's table. As they set on his form her face softened and a tender expression formed on her features. Glancing back at Rowan she gave her a earnest look, "Billy is a good man, never let anyone convince you otherwise. Yeah he's a bonafide thug and can be a total jackass most of the time but he's utterly loyal. He thinks of his gang as family and the love that they have for each other is as strong as any blood bond I've ever seen. My brother Baggy has been in with Billy since grade school. My entire life he has always looked out for me as if he was my own brother and I his little sister. There are definitely much worse men than him in the world." Joanie began to get a bit misty eyed and blinked a bit more than normal.

"Wow. When you put it like that I'm almost glad that I let him knock me up... almost but somehow not quite. I can't imagine why though, I mean I'm a twenty year old overworked social worker out of wedlock. What's not to be excited about?" Rowan said to loosen up the serious air that had formed around the two of them.

"You know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Joanie shot back as she scrunched up her face and Rowan stuck out her tongue.

"I don't suppose you have any area of expertise in breaking the news to a complete stranger that you're pregnant with his child, do you?" Joanie gave her a small shake of the head and a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, didn't think so." Taking multiple deep breaths Rowan tried to collect her wits as she mentally prepared herself for the task at hand. With a quick glance at Joanie for moral support Rowan made her way towards the back of the bar.

Billy smirked as he watched the chick at the bar go wide eyed at the very sight of him and turn away. He didn't miss the small blush that came to her cheeks either. He recognized her from about a week or two ago and remembered the wild ride that he gave her. With the memory feeding his ego, his walk held a bit more swagger than usual as he made his way back to his regular booth. Once he reached the guys Billy lit his cigarette from a candle off the table and inhaled deeply. He savored the taste for a few moments before he exhaled the smoke with a cocky grin and a raise of the eyebrows.

"Hey man," Joe said with a nudge of the elbow, "what's with the shit eating grin all of a sudden?" They rest of the gang all stopped what they were talking about (sports, money, and "broads") to look at Billy.

"Billy, for you to be smiling like that one of two things must of happened, either you just made a huge score or you got laid," Bodie exclaimed earning leers from the rest of the crew. Billy just sucked on his cigarette and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Come on, Darley. You got to be straight with us, for some broad to make you this happy must have been one hell of a screw," Heco said a bit louder then necessary. With his eyes unfocused and movements twitchy it was no mystery to anyone at the table what Heco had been doing prior to arriving at the Four Roses. Even this didn't damper Billy's mood, he even joked with him.

"Yeah your sister gave me a pretty wild go around last night," Billy replied with a glint in his eye. "I'm a pretty good customer of hers, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eye brows and made a crude motion with his hands. The table erupted with booming laughter and clashing glasses. Even Heco had a chuckle at Billy's comment and punched him in the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Seriously man, who'd you bang?" Tommy asked eagerly. The guys were looking at Billy as if he was their god and who was he to disappoint?

"Its more like I'm getting lucky tonight," Billy gloated and took a sip of his whiskey. "Really lucky." Again laughter broke out. Joe scanned the bar looking for possible candidates for Billy's nightly activities and settled is gaze on the blonde at the bar. Disbelief riddle Joe's features as he recalled the woman and her James Bond-esque escape of the apartment.

"Dawg, please don't tell me that your talking about the blonde at the bar," Joe fake pleaded to Billy. Billy shot Joe a warning glare after guessing where Joe was going with this. "We wouldn't want your heart to get broken over her second rejection." All the guys heads snapped to Joe and he, despite Billy's growls, continued on with the story. "Last week blondie over there showed up at the bar off her ass drunk and still banged back more shots than any of the regulars. Naturally of course Billy picked her up and brought back to our apartment for a little nookie-nookie. The next morning Billy came back from the shower to find an empty bed and an open window. Girlie over there was so desperate to get away from Billy she shimmied down our drain pipe... three stories up!"

The boys all busted into a riot of laughter and jaunts. Bodie sprayed his beer all over the table and a little out his nose as snorted. Tommy literally fell out of his chair and onto the sticky floor below the table. Spink had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard and he clutched onto Jamie for support. Joe had mixed emotions about it, on one hand he bested Billy in front of the gang but on the other he best Billy in front of the gang. Billy was going to kick his ass into next Sunday. Billy's glare was murderous until he noticed that the blonde was no longer sitting at the bar, in fact she was walking towards him. His confident smirk was back in place and he reclined back in the booth as she approached.

_I can do this. I've got this thing. Ain't no thing but a chicken wing... ok well at least I didn't say that out loud. Oh save me Lord Jesus Christ, even my internal dialogue is a bumbling loser. _Rowan's heart was racing wildly and her hands began to shake but she kept her path towards Billy, her resolve set. When Billy once again made eye contact with her she refused to be the first to turn this time. She would not blink. Once she reached the table the previously rowdy men settled into a dead quiet. The one with a tattoo on his face muttered, "I'll be damned."

With all attention on her Rowan became abruptly shy and couldn't remember why she walked over in the first place. Listening to Joanie talk about Billy with such reverence made her forget the sheer intensity of him and his men. Taking a deep breath Rowan focused herself wholly on Billy and gave him a small, shy smile.

"Back for round two?" Billy asked with a quirk to his lips. Rowan's smile faltered as the gang broke into more laughter.

"Excuse me?" Rowan asked in a small voice, not quite sure she heard him right. He surely didn't just say that to her... right?

"Sorry babe, but I don't go for sloppy seconds," Billy remarked and took a drag off his cigarette. The snickers of the crew increased as did the color in Rowan's cheeks. Just like that his position in his gang was restored and he was once again on top. It felt good to be king.

"Just sloppy drunks apparently," Rowan threw back getting more pissed by the second. Anger management never was her strong point, too much Irish blood in her system.

"Then what does that make you?" Billy retorted. The guys were loving every minute of this, its not everyday someone takes such a fiery stand against Billy, much less a petite five foot four blonde chick.

"The girl who you took advantage of. Huh, I wonder why that is? What's wrong Billy-boy, can't land a girl when she has her wits about her?" If looks could kill Rowan's body would be six feet under and her head on a pike. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Oh that's real nice, insult Mr Scary-Gang Leader some more. Wonder if he has any old insecurities I could pick at or, better yet, if he has any recently dead relatives who graves I could piss on. _Taking a yet another deep breath to release her anger Rowan met Billy's glare with one of her own. "Could I talk to you... alone?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Billy took another sip and turn his attention away from Rowan as if to dismiss her.

"If you don't want to talk privately we can do this right here. I'm sure you'd rather do this away from prying eyes but what the hell?" Rowan waited half a minute for Billy to change his mind and walk outside with her but when he didn't she just blurted out the news. "I'm pregnant."

Snorts and chocked noises greeted the admission. "In the words of the Virgin Mary, _come again_?!" Joe squeaked and turned sheet white. The only one not to react was Billy himself. He sat stoically, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Billy? Did you hear me? I'm pregnant and you're the father." Still not receiving any sort of reaction from him Rowan decided to go on. "It's just," she paused a moment to consider what to say and decided to let everything out. "It just that if the positions were reversed I would like to know. I would want to know that I had a kid out there somewhere and it would kill me not know. You deserve to know. I could never live with myself if I kept something like this from you or anyone for that matter. That would be cruel beyond all measures. Look, I'm not asking for a husband or a boyfriend or child support. Fuck, I'm not even asking for you to be a father. My responsibility comes and goes with telling you about the baby. I can't force you to do anything. This knowledge is completely up to you to do with what you wish. You want to be there for him or her, that's awesome. You want to pretend like he or she doesn't exist, well then its probably for the best anyway because I wouldn't want a limp dick like that around my kid."

Again Rowan paused to silence before continuing on. "Well I guess that's all I really have to say." More silence and Rowan audibly sighed. "Okay I think I get it, I'll just leave and you wont have to hear from me ever again." Closing her eyes before connecting back to Billy she said, "Just know that its never too late."

With that Rowan walked away from the booth not quite sure how she felt. Rowan knew she should feel relieved that such a bad influence was being removed from her child's life. On the other hand though that bad influence was the kid's father and the lose of a father is never something that is taken lightly. Rowan went back to her stool at the bar to fetch her jacket and leaned over to catch Joanie's attention. As Joanie scampered over Rowan wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"In case Billy changes his mind or, hell, I owe you a drink anyway." Rowan looked back at Billy one last time and headed for the door.

As always reviews are always encouraged and welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3: Terms & Conditions

1Terms & Conditions

**A/N:**

Ok so I know that I've been slacking a bit on the updating and I'm sorry. I could say that it's because that I've been dutifully editing and revising this new chapter so it would be up to par… but that would be a lie. I could also say that it was a ploy to try to get more reviews and I refuse to update until I get more… this would also be a lie I was actually unexpectedly social this week with college things and a party or two. Shocking I know, I could hardly believe it myself. To make up for the wait I made this chapter is longer than usual.

OK as a side note I'm making Stockley Hall another project in Southie which will of course be in the middle of Billy's gang's territory. I'm not sure if it was picked up on in the last chapter but the gang's name is Old Colony.

If anyone is interested I did put a link to a picture of how I envisioned Rowan in my profile page.

As always a special thank you to everybody who reviewed and any favorite adds or alerts I obtained!

**Chapter 3:**

"Six days."

Rowan shifted her eyes to Frankie as she hung upside down from the living room couch. Rowan was currently looking for clicker amongst the dust bunnies residing under the sofa.

"Six whole days and no phone call," Frankie says as she plopped herself next to Rowan's legs on the couch. Frankie was baiting Rowan again, trying to get her to speak about the whole Billy Darley Dilemma. Oh yeah, it's capitalized. Rowan has been quite reluctant to broach the subject of the father-to-be and would suddenly become extremely busy at its mention, hence the quest for the Holy Grail aka the ever elusive television remote.  
Heaving a great sigh that kicked up dust and grime in her eyes, Rowan lifted herself wholly back to the couch for the inevitable conversation. As more of a comfort against difficult subject than against the cold she hugged the nearest pillow to her chest.

"I don't think that Billy's going to be calling anytime soon." Rowan confided in Frankie as she began to bite the inside to her cheek. "You should have seen him when I told him about the baby. He was a total iceman, not a freakin' word came out of his mouth. He would barely even look at me."

"Well it's obvious that the guy is a total loser and a complete moron if he just let you leave." Frankie said matter-of-factly. She pushed her honey colored hair behind her ears and sat up a little straighter. "How can that jackass just leave you with a baby, all alone in the world, fending for scraps, living off the land, on the streets-"

"Frankie! Calm down girl, it's not his fault. I told him no harm, no foul. If he wants to be an absentee father then that's his prerogative. I'm not going to force the guy into anything and have him resent me or, God forbid, the child. Our child…" Rowan began to drift off and got a strange look on her face. Suddenly a rush of panic and nervousness crept up on Rowan. "Wow that's so weird to think about. I've got a little mini alien taking up residence in my body. Wanna touch it?"

Rowan wiggled her eye brows and lifted her shirt in a pseudo sexy manner. Frankie rolled her eyes at her friend's still flat stomach.

"Maybe in a few months ounce the little guy starts to kick around. Then I'll cop a feel. Until that day I'll have to settle with helping you decorate the baby's room and baby proofing the house." Frankie's smile dissipated once she realized that Rowan had successfully gotten the subject off of Billy. "Wait just one minute missy; I know what you're doing. How dare you use your own flesh and blood as a decoy?"

Frankie made a mock horrified face at her best friend as Rowan attempted to look sheepish. Attempted and failed. Holding a hand daintily to her chest Rowan looked out in the corner of her eyes.

"Why I would never do such a thing. I was merely remarking at my own astonishment to have a living creature inside myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Here you are trying to do it again" Frankie shook her head as she stood up off the sofa to stand in front of Rowan. With her hands on her hips Frankie made an imposing figure. Rowan had to look up to meet her in the eyes and recognized this tactic. Frankie meant business and wasn't going to leave this subject alone. "Now what exactly did you mean that you told Billy 'no harm, no foul'?"

"I gave him a get out of jail free card and refused to collect my own two hundred dollars at go." Rowan gave Frankie a weak smile but upon seeing her frown it quickly dropped.  
"Monopoly? Really? That's the reference you want to make at a time like this?" Frankie let her hands fall down to her sides and sat on the coffee table. "Does this mean that you're not going to be collecting any kind child support from Billy?"

Rowan gave a firm shake of her head and set her jaw. "I've seen countless children grow to resent a parent over child support disputes and I don't want that to happen with my own baby. I don't think I could live with him or her hating me. So I told Billy that he gets to choose his involvement with the kid. I guess he chose no involvement. Not that I need the help but it would have been nice to know that I'm not in this alone."

Frankie's face took on a fierce look at she got off the coffee table. Furiously she began to pace the living room and make violent hand gestures. Rowan sat in the same position on the couch as before.

"What a jackass! This is his child we're talking about here. It takes two to tango and just as many to impregnate, you know."

Frankie was getting red in the face and was now pointing at inanimate objects. Though she supposed it shouldn't be funny, Rowan was getting a bit of a chuckle out of watching her friend get so worked up over this. Maybe it was just the hormones getting to her but suddenly Rowan was over come with a sense of gratitude for Frankie. She was incredibly lucky to have such a great friend who was so willing to stand up for her.

"To be fair I did drop Hiro-freakin'-shima on his ass last week. It's like the mother of all bombs to throw at a one nighter."

"Huh, I would have thought that the mother of all bombs would have been the clap or, wait, AIDS. Yeah, AIDS trumps pregnancy every time." Frankie said as she rubbed her chin in a mocking manner.

"Nah, its still pregnancy. It's the whole responsibility thing."

"Ahhh, of course, with great placenta comes great responsibility."

After Frankie's last line the apartment went silent. Both girls seem to be taking in what was just said. After a five second delayed pause Rowan shrieked and threw a pillow at Frankie's head. Frankie easily, but not gracefully, dodged the pillow and collapsed on top of Rowan on the couch

"Frankie! I can not believe you just said that. And people say that I'm explicit. Way to twist Spiderman into something dirty and perverted." Rowan said giggling. With a hard shove Frankie went flying off Rowan and onto the floor with a not-so-soft thud.

"Actually its Francesca now," Frankie said trying to look dignified while in a pile on the carpet. Needless to say she failed. "Frankie sounds like the butch girl down the block who would steal your lunch money. Francesca is exotic and mysterious, like a real femme fatale." With the last line Frankie bite her lip and made her eyes smother for effect.

"You look constipated," Rowan shot back as she helped 'Francesca' off the floor. "Sorry but you are now, and forever shall be, Frankie to me. If it makes you feel better I suppose I could start introducing you to men as Francesca though."

_Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, banana phone! Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, banana phone! I've got this feeling, so appealing, for us to get together and sing! Sing!_

The two of them give each other a short glance before jumping off the couch for Rowan's cell phone. Frankie reached the kitchen counter first and made a mad grasp for the cell. They both noted that the number wasn't listed and looked like an unfamiliar cell number. Flipping open the phone and turning on the speaker the two leaned in to hear. A deep, scruffy voice emerged from the phone.

"Eight o'clock in the Four Roses parking lot. Look for a black sixty-nine mustang." Then he hung up the phone.

"Well that's stupid," Frankie commented as she programmed the number into the cell as Billy's. "What if you hadn't answered the phone? Sure I get that it made for a great dramatic effect but what if I was the only one to pick up. Then I would have to relay the message back to you and after the second go around it hardly seems threatening anymore. It's all a bit theatric for my taste."

Rowan began seething at Billy's words. Who was he to demand that she show up anywhere? The way that he just hung up the phone and left no room for argument was really rubbing her the wrong way. He was just so confident that she would do as he said, no questions asked. This had to be nipped in the bud before it became habit. Billy has to know that Rowan isn't a loyal lap dog whose only question is 'how high?'"

_Breathe in and out. In and out. Do not kill the father of your unborn child. The little guy may never forgive you._ Rowan grabbed her jacket and decided to take a walk to blow off some steam before she had to meet Billy.

--

Billy returned the phone to his pocket and took one last drag of his cigarette. After the last puff he tossed it to the ground and stomped on it. He ran his hand over his head as he pushed off from his car hood and made his way over the doorway of the Office. Billy made his way over broken objects and shady holes as he reached the main room. All the men looked up at him from around various beakers and chemicals. Their conversations stopped as they waited for Billy to address them.

Since that fateful night one week ago none of the men are quite sure how to handle Billy. Now he was suddenly a lot quieter and prone to outbreaks. Billy had always been violent before but now he was just plain vicious. The other day Heco had failed to show up again for his shift under the bridge and Billy went ape-shit crazy on him for forgetting again. If Jamie and Bodie hadn't been there Heco would have been in the ICU with a complementary liquid diet for the next three months. His jokes and jabs have also transformed into something much more malicious and no longer held any sort of humor that they once did.

"You mind telling me what the fuck you all are staring at?" Billy shouted with his arms splayed. He rubbed his nose with his hand and looked every single one of his men in the eye. "Please, why doesn't someone tell me so I can get a good look at it too? No? Then I suggest you all get the fuck back to cooking like the good little house bitches that you are."

Angrily Billy took off his jacket as he proceeded to the hospital's church steeple. He flung his jacket to an out of place chair as he collapsed in the nearest pew. Placing his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin, Billy gazed up at the towering cross displayed on the alter. Billy just sat there and absorbed the peacefulness that his room gave him. Just as the effects of the room was beginning to reach him the doors busted wide open.

"Billy I need to know man, did you talk with that Rowan chick?" Joe had promised himself that he wasn't going to bring up the subject until Billy was ready but a week is more than enough time. "Just because you may not want to be a father doesn't mean that I don't want to be an uncle. That's our flesh and blood right there, dawg!"

Billy put his hands on his knees and slowly used that leverage to stand up. Inch by inch he turned to look at the doorway with a scowl in place. The rest of the men were attempting to look busy as they stole glances at Billy and Joe. Being Billy Darley's little brother offered Joe protection from the rest of the gang. Unfortunately this did not extend to Billy himself. Joe had been getting mighty comfortable with that mouth of his and Billy was wondering if now would be a good time to set him straight.

Bodie caught the look in Billy's eye and dashed to Joe's side. Grabbing the kid's t-shirt he pushed Joe back and looked him in the eye. "I've got this Joey."

With a glance back at Billy and a short nod Joe turned and left the crumbling church to make his way back to his position at the weighing station for the meth. Bodie watched him go and closed the massive doors behind him to keep prying eyes away.

"We're all just a little on edge since this whole baby thing," Bodie began to explain.

"Yeah and I'm just right fuckin' dandy with the whole situation," Billy got that mean look back in his eye. He turned back around to stare at the cross and a small shadow fell across his face. "I called her earlier and we're going to meet up later to discuss this whole thing. I'll get all my questions answered then."  
"That's good man, that's good to hear." Bodie went over to the pews and sat down in one a few back from Billy. Neither spoke as they sat there in solidarity until seven thirty came around and Billy got up for his meeting with Rowan

--

Rowan walked up to the Four Roses parking lot after her five hour 'stroll'. After basically circling the entire Boston area once or twice she began to calm down. Unfortunately when her anger subsided all that was left was nervousness. She started to obsess over what this whole meeting could mean and why Billy had called for it. After quickly surveying the area Rowan found the car and its owner parked by the main entrance to the tavern. To give the man credit the black sixty-nine mustang was a thing of beauty and the red tribal marking only enhanced this. The man leaning on the hood didn't hurt either.

Billy took a long drag off his cigarette and stood up. Rowan stopped about five away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. She wasn't the only one looking irritable; Billy appeared to be down right pissed off.

"You're twenty minutes late," Billy seethed. He gritted his teeth and stepped closer to Rowan. He stood a foot away so he had to tilt his head down to meet Rowan's eyes.

She knew Billy was doing this to push at her comfort level, trying to make her squirm. Rowan refused to allow him the smallest win and gave him a glare accompanied with a condescending smile. She had a feeling that this meeting was going to set a precedent for the rest of their strange relationship. If she showed weakness now Billy would always have dominance over her.

"I had things to do, Darley," Rowan retorted. She spread her arms wide as she pasted Billy and strolled over to his car. She leaned against the hood of his car illuminated by a streetlight, the very essence of cool. She would not show how unnerved he made her. "I can't just drop everything I'm doing because you called. I would have told you this if you gave me a chance when I got the call. Maybe if you hadn't hung up the damn phone you would have known this." Her words were as frosty as her stare.

Billy raised one eyebrow at her and stepped closer yet again to box her in to his car. He put her arms on either side of her and leaned in. He got in just centimeters from her face and harshly whispered, "I tell you to do something and you damn well better do it."

His blue-green eyes stared right into Rowan's blue ones, waiting for her to dare refuse him. He was so close that the fine hairs on Rowan's face were moving back and forth by Billy's heavy breathing. Rowan's own breath was closed up somewhere in her chest. Billy gently lifted his hand to capture one of these stray locks and stroked it in his clasp. As he did so the barest of skin glanced her cheek and Rowan's eyes drifted close for a half a second. The entire time Billy's eyes never left Rowan's own. Rowan could feel her mouth come slightly askew and she unconsciously licked her lips. Gradually her eyes became hooded as the air seemed to take on an almost electric charge. Her gaze quickly moved from his eyes down to his mouth. Once, twice.

It was the second glance that sent her into a rage. That bastard was smirking! He knew exactly what he was doing to her and was completely unaffected himself. It was all a game to him. _Well to stay true to the cliché, two can play at that game. _Rowan lifted her hands up to Billy's chest and gently caressed the muscles there in slow, sensual circles. Rowan leaned in so that only a whisper of air was remained between their lips. Billy's smirk got even larger as he parted his own lips in preparation. At the last possible second Rowan swerved her head and placed her lips next to his ear instead. When she went to speak her lips moved softly to brush the edges of his ear.

"Fuck. You." Her eyebrows knit together as she shoved Billy as hard as she could. As he stumbled back bewildered and a self satisfied grin fought its way to her face. Rowan hopped off the hood and stalked after Billy. She got right back into his face, shaking her finger at him in fury. "Don't you dare ever try to pull shit like that on me again. It's not only disrespectful to me but to our child too. Now you _told _me to come here for a reason, what's up?"

Billy was beyond pissed off, he was homicidal with rage. He grabbed her finger and yanked it out of his face. "Point that finger at me again and I'll break the fuckin' thing." He held on for an extra second to supply it with a soft squeeze to prove his case. He backed off a good five feet to give them both breathing room. Seeing that Rowan wasn't going to yield to his very whim Billy decided to be straightforward and hope for honest answers. That didn't mean he would make it easy for her. "How can I know for sure that the baby's mine?"

Rowan looked warily over at Billy, praying that this meant that the games were over. "I have only ever been with one other man my whole life and we broke up a year back. Unless I immaculately conceived the second coming of our lord and savior in my womb, the child's yours. If it makes you feel better we could always do a paternity test after the birth."

Billy nodded his accepting the answer as truth. "How can I tell that you didn't do this to purposely trap me?"

Rowan gave Billy a disbelieving stare. Before she could stop it a hollow laugh escaped her throat. "You're kidding me right? If I was going to trap anyone I would have gotten a NFL player or a doctor not some low life gang banger."

"And how can I trust a word that comes out of your mouth. You're just a stupid little slut who would spread her legs for any guy after a few sips of alcohol. You're a pathetic one night stand who just won't disappear." Billy took out his pack of smokes and banged on the box to expel a single cigarette. He then tilted his head to bring the flame to his cigarette at an angle.

"Yeah and I must have been a nice break for your wallet after all those whores you keep in business. Believe me there is nothing else I would rather do than disappear from your life but that doesn't seem to be an option at this point."

"If you had just taken the pill none of-"

"For your information I am on the pill and have never skipped a single day. You should have put on a damn condom! Haven't you ever heard of STD's? Its not fault that you have subhuman supersperm with the ability to impregnate women in one fell swoop!"

A small smile appeared on Billy but the shadows on his face kept this from Rowan's knowledge. "I talked to Joanie and she has a spare bedroom that she's been trying to find a room mate for. The sooner you can move in the better 'cause she really needs the money. I also spoke with Sammy about you picking up a few bar shifts here and there." Billy flicked his cigarette ashes to the ground and took another drag.

"I was serious before when I said that I didn't want a keeper. I can handle this myself, I just wanted my kid to have a father. I already have an apartment with my friend Frankie and my co-op with social services pays well enough for now." Rowan crossed her arms over her chest in a sure fire sign of resistance.

"I know but just let me do this for you. If it helps you can think of this as me ensuring the kid's future. I want to make sure that its taken care of. If you live over where ever you are now how can I make sure that my kid is being treated well. You could move away and I would never see him or her." Billy looked straight into Rowan's eyes as he said this. His voiced carried his earnestness.

Rowan saw and heard the sincerity to Billy's words. He wasn't making these dictations to control her but to ensure that he had a place in the child's future. If she lived with his friend and worked at his headquarters he would be guaranteed a place in her life. It would also make it a damn sight harder to keep the child away from him.

"Ok," Rowan relented and Billy was shocked that she agreed so easily. He was expecting a long drawn out fight where they both would leave disgruntled, he was kind of looking forward to it. "But I have conditions to your own terms. One is that Frankie gets to move in with me to Joanie's place. My second requirement is that I get to keep my co-op because I fought damn hard for it and I refuse to let it go. I also want you meet my family before the baby is born, they deserve to meet you at least once."

"I don't do parents... but I suppose I could make one exception if its really that important to you." Billy said at Rowan no nonsense glare. He rubbed his nose with his hand and waited for anymore terms.

"Thank you. Lastly I want none of that shit in front of the kid. No drugs are ever to brought out in front of him, that all stays outside of the home." Billy nodded his head in immediate agreement. Billy only wished that his mother had insisted the same for Joe and himself. "You still a cokehead?"

"How did you...?"

"You keep rubbing your nose with your sleeve. Cocaine destroys the nose's nasal cavity. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together. So are you?" Rowan stuck her hands into the back pocket of her jeans, suddenly uncomfortable. With her family's history with coke, she always felt awkward with that one drug in particular.

"No. I quit a while back.. I can't stand the shit now." Rowan nodded her head satisfied that she wouldn't have to add Billy to her growing list of cokehead acquaintances. Billy turned around and began to head for the entrance to the Four Roses. When he got to the door he twisted his head to Rowan and held the door open for her. "You coming?"

**A/N:**  
HermionandMarcus: Thanks! I hope this was soon enough for you... ok it probably wasn't but it is longer than usual.

SexySadie88: Anytime! Honestly I couldn't remember at first where I got the Virgin Mary line. I knew I had got it somewhere before I picked it up myself and started saying it but now that I think about it I believe that your right, it was from Snatch.

tigerwhisper: Glad you're enjoying it!

Beccatdemon13: And here's to hoping that this chapter was up to par.

Anyone with any comments or questions don't be afraid to ask. Remember reviews make me smile )


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

1PSYCH!

**Author's Note:**

Yeah there's no chapter four yet, sorry if I got your hopes up. Actually this is about the way I set up my chapters, especially the dialogue. I'm just paranoid that it's a little hard to read, not intellectually but visually. I'm not sure if I like the flow of the dialogue or if its even easy to follow with the constant breaks for descriptions. I guess I'm just asking what you think. Let me know you guys because I'm writing this for all of you. I only have to write it but you are the ones who actually read this story.

Also any other feedback that you guys want to give, please do so.

Please le me know & remember reviews make me smile )


	5. Chapter 4: Jane Bond

**A/N:**

This one is for realizes! So thanks to everyone who replied to my author's note, I think I'm having first story jitters. This story is a bit of filler with a bit of background into Rowan's upbringing and setting for future plot. I just don't trust myself to write anything important when I have to get up every few minutes to blow my nose or dry heave. In case you couldn't tell I'm pretty sick right now so writing this chapter was like pulling teeth for me. I guess running around the beach in a tank top during a rain storm in the middle of the night wasn't as good as an idea as I originally thought. (Who woulda thunk?) So thanks again to all my fabulous reviews, keep up the complements I'm sure my head could stand to be a few sizes bigger ;)

**Chapter 4:**

Stepping into the Four Roses Rowan was hit with a wall of smoke so thick it almost physically knocked her back a few steps. Rowan scanned the dimly lit bar for any sign of Joanie before redirecting her gaze to the table in back. Sitting at the table were eight rough looking men. All of them were clad in various tattoos, piercings, and plentiful amounts of leather. They were all drinking, smoking, and talking loudly to one another as they spilt over beer bottles and ash trays.

The second night Rowan had come to the bar she had been so absorbed in her own baby drama that she didn't get a chance to properly study the men nearest and dearest to Billy's heart. She could recognize them all from the neighborhood but only knew a few by name. Jamie she remembered had hung out with her older brothers Liam and Jimmy but had stopped coming around after their deaths. Tommy she also recognized as the man who used to sell angel dust to the kids during lunch in her high school. Besides that they were all nameless thugs who clashed heads with Rowan's neighborhood gang B Street.

Rowan was jolted out of her thoughts by Billy's hand as it tenderly brushed her lower back. It was so soft a touch that Rowan half thought she imagined it. She turned her sight to Billy but he had already begun to make his way to his table.

Hesitating for only a moment Rowan too walked to the back of the bar. As she was pushing past two local bar flies she connected eyes with Sammy. He looked a bit flustered to see her once again so Rowan, ever the humanitarian, gave him a small finger wave and a wink. Sammy scowled and started to polish the glass he was holding in fervor.

Once Rowan had actually approached the table she began to waver. Billy had already dropped himself into the last available seat and was deep in conversation with Heco about a local Brazilian gang, the cuttingbacks, who were broaching in on their territory. Feeling a bit awkward Rowan was about to go and search for Joanie when Joe noticed her.

"Well if it ain't Jane Bond in the flesh," Joe's face erupted in a huge smile.

"Huh? I don't get it," Rowan's eyebrows scrunched up a bit as she looked from Joe to the other men at the table to get some kind of hint as to what he meant. She came up with squat.

"Those were some sick ass 007-esuque moves you pulled with Billy all those nights back. Climbing out a three story window was wicked hardcore. Ergo you are now Jane Bond." The men broke out into laughter; Billy was not one of these men. Billy set his jaw at the reminder of Rowan's escape from his bedroom. Usually he was the one doing the fleeing and wasn't used to the other end of the stick.

"Ergo? Wow, sounds like someone ate his breakfast today. You get points for style but I'm afraid I'm going to have to subtract points for the approach. It looks like the US will have to settle for the silver." Rowan shot back with a hint of a smirk. She felt a bit at odds with all the men staring at her but trading quips with Joe made her feel more at ease.

"You got to admit thought, leaving a brother like that was cold," said a black man who Rowan couldn't name. She did recognize him as one of the men she had seen with Billy frequently though.

"Well I apologize for the bad form on my part. What exactly is proper one night stand educate? I assumed from stories that it was to disappear before the other wakes up and gets a chance a chance to kick you out first. I thought I was just following protocol. Please forgive me for wanting to forgo the inevitable walk of shame past all of you guys I would have had to make if I had stuck it out. That was incredibly selfish on my part." Rowan put her two hands on her chest as she faked contrite and batted her eyelashes.

The gang found it funny and started to laugh. Billy merely grunted as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his inner jacket pocket. Once he was lit up and puffed on his smoke he turned to the man with a green bandana next to him.

"Get up and give the lady your seat," Billy said with a nod of his head to indicate Rowan. Mr. Green Bandana pushed his chair back and started to stand up when Rowan interrupted him with a show of hands.

"Please no, it's fine. I'm an independent twenty-first women living in a male dominated society, I think I can handle getting my own chair." She couldn't find a chair but settle for a bar stool. It was a bit higher up than the regular chairs but with such a height difference between the men and her, the stool made them approximately eye level. It made her feel like they were all on equal footing.

"You know Billy next time you want to fake chivalry it's probably best to give up your own chair. You get more brownie points that way." Rowan leaned over to pat Billy's arm but stopped short when she saw the look on his face. The man did not seem to take well to teasing. Rowan shot him a half awkward half apologetic smile and put her hand back in front of her.

An uncomfortable silence settled around the table as everyone was at a lost of what to say. Rowan had never been real good at small talk and well Billy had never been good at any kind of talk. The gang seemed to not know how to handle a woman at the table who wasn't sucking face with one of them. Rowan began to nervously drum her fingers across the table top and she darted her eyes around the room.

"So, how long until you get fat?" Billy leaned across the table to smack Joe on the back of the head. Joe rubbed the spot and shot Billy a questionable look. Rowan raised an eyebrow and rested her head on one hand as she replied to Joe.

"I figure around my mid-thirties when my metabolism slows down and I'm too in love with fatty foods to change my diet. I love me some saturated fats."

"Huh?" Joe looked around the table having not yet realized his mistake.

"If what you meant was when am I going to start to show my _pregnant_ belly then probably not until I'm four or five months along. I'm only a month and some change pregnant right now." Rowan patted her belly and looked at it frowning a bit. _God I am so not ready for this._ Billy caught her look and frowned himself wondering if he should do or say something before deciding against it.

"Ok so I guess Billy isn't going to introduce any us so, Hello, I'm Rowan, the chick who Billy sperminated." Rowan gave them one big awkward wave. One by one the guys gave their names around the circle. Silence once again took a hold of the table.

"You know whenever I get a bit of drink in me I start to sing. I mean like full on belt out songs. You guys ever do anything like that?" At the blank stares of the group Rowan continued on. "Since you all seem too uncomfortable around me to talk I just figured if everyone started to drunkenly break out into song it might loosen up some of the tension at the table."

"What are we supposed to sing?" Heco asked. Everyone around the table began to look a bit unsure themselves.

"Well at home we usually sang some good ole' Irish drinking songs or some Irish folk songs. Um, do you guys know the Wild Rover? How about Kiss My Irish Ass or I know you guys got to know Dirty Water? Damn you guys are killing me here. Ok I have it; I'll teach you Fuck You I'm Drunk. Its not going to be half as fun as drinking myself but I guess listening you guys slur your words together will give me some kind of pleasure." The gang looked to Billy as if to ask permission but whatever they were looking for they didn't find because they begrudgingly guzzled down their beers and quickly asked for more. If they had to sing they were going to be plastered while it happened. Once they were all nice and lubed up Rowan began teaching them the words.

_"I bang on the door but she wont let me in  
cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin  
I knock on the doors from the front to the back  
you left me a note telling me I should pack_

_I walk in the bar and the fellas all cheer  
Hey order me up a whiskey and beer  
You ask me why I'm writing this poem  
Some call it a tavern, but I call it home_

_Fuck you I'm drunk!  
Fuck you I'm drunk!  
Pour my beer down the sink  
I've got more in the trunk  
Fuck you I'm drunk!  
Fuck you I'm drunk!  
And I'm going to be drunk til the next time I'm drunk!_

_You've given me an option  
You say I must choose  
Between you and the liquor  
Then I'll take the booze  
Jump on a bus  
Turn down to the south side  
Were I'll sit down an excersise my Irish pride_

_Fuck you I'm drunk!  
Fuck you I'm drunk!  
Pour my beer down the sink  
I've got more in the trunk  
Fuck you I'm drunk! (Fuck You)  
Fuck you I'm drunk!  
And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!"_

A few hours later Rowan had taught the boys all the songs that she had mentioned and them some. She had even managed to get Billy to smile and sing too after much need hard liquor. It goes without saying that everyone, save Rowan, was shattered beyond belief.

"Hey you need a drink or something? Nonalcoholic of course." Bodie added as he caught the look Billy shot him. Rowan looked around and saw Joanie fixing a man with a beer at the bar. When Joanie looked up she waved at Rowan and beckoned her over.

"Actually I see Joanie over at the beer taps, I think I'll go over and grab my own tonic. I might as well discuss moving in while I'm here." Rowan made her way over to Joanie with her hands shoved in her back jean pockets.

"Howdy roomie!" Joanie said with a bright smile that was beginning to lose its edge.

"Ha, yeah thanks for the heads up on that one." Joanie at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, I would have called to ask but Billy had been all dead set on giving you his rules and regulations that I didn't want to interfere." Joanie explained as she wiped her bangs out of her face.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Actually I wanted to ask about the apartment, like where is it and if there's enough room for a friend of mine to live too." Rowan parked herself in a bar stool and rested her elbows on the bar top.

"Of course that's fine, the more the merrier or at least the cheaper the rent split will be. The apartment is over in Stockley Hall, number 213. It has three bedrooms but it is a tight squeeze. It's not exactly Newbury Street material but its cockroach free." Joanie bit her lip ad waited for Rowan's reply. She had been nervous about what Rowan would think of such a whole in the wall apartment and felt a little self conscious about it.

"I grew up in the West Broadway projects so anything with hot water will impress me." Rowan replied as she shook a hand in the air to dismiss the very idea.

"Damn girl you lived in the heart of B Street territory. Never would have thought someone like you would have grown up in the projects, especially a rough one like that." While Rowan had been talking to Joanie the entire Old Colony gang had left the table and come up behind her. Turning around in her stool Rowan came face to face with Baggy.

"I'm one of twelve kids my mother didn't have much of a choice besides put in for public housing." Rowan gave a shrug of the shoulders and a one sided smile as everyone's eyes went wide.

"Twelve kids? You're definitely from an Irish Catholic family." Rowan had to laugh at that one.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Sure some times you wouldn't get your fill of food or had to sleep on a mattress on the floor with everyone else but the bond everyone has for each other is amazing. I always felt safe with everyone looking out for one another. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I want that for my kids to experience the same for themselves one day." Rowan suddenly shot her eyes to Billy as a blush crept to her cheeks realizing what she just implied. She started to mumble her words as she tried to explain. "Ummm you know with someone else. Not that I want to have… uh…"

"We were all heading out and Billy said that you walked here. You want a ride home?" Joe saved her from making a bigger fool of herself and she gave him a grateful smile.

"You don't have to I can walk back to my place, its no problem." Rowan leaned over the bar to give Joanie a hug good bye and promised to call her the next day to sort out moving day. The group made their way out of the bar and split into two cars. As Rowan began to head for the street she felt a tug on her upper arm.

"Its midnight, there's no way your walking all by yourself. Don't be stupid and get in the car. You have my kid to think about now." Billy told her and stirred her towards his mustang.

"Well since its not my well being that you're looking out for." Rowan kidded with him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Will you just stop being so fuckin' difficult and get in the damn car." Billy almost threw her into the door and he released her arm.

"Whoa, calm down. I thought I was the one with the pregnancy hormones. C'mon Billy smile, God don't like ugly." Rowan gave Billy a hip bump and a shit eating grin. Billy tried not to but he let out a lopsided smile that grew larger as he looked at Rowan. "You have a really nice smile." And that's all it took for it to drop completely from his face. Rowan climbed into the back seat of the car with Joe and Tommy as Bodie got shotgun and Billy drove.

"We have to drop off the guys at the office so they can get to work. I want you to see where it is but only for emergencies are you ever to go there you hear me?" Billy told her as the pulled up to the friendly neighborhood abandoned mental hospital. The place was in utter ruins. From the back seat Rowan watched as Bodie, Joe and Tommy climbed out of the car to meet up the guys in the red mustang.

"You know when I was little I used to refer to the Blackthorn Pub as "the Office" because that's what dad had always said before he headed out. We all knew that he was going there but I guess he liked to believe we thought he actually went into an office to work every day. Is that like what your "office" is like?" Rowan inquired from the backseat

"Something like that, except we actually do work there." Billy said and he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"You cook there you mean?" Rowan asked quietly discretely avoided eye contact in the mirror. She had experience lots of drug abuse through her family and never liked the stuff.

"Yeah," Billy said. Billy had just started to pull out of the gateway when Rowan climbed over the seat to sit in the front. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the front seat, otherwise I feel like I'm in a taxi cab. Those are just plain uncomfortable 'cause they all want to walk and I never know how to carry on small talk so I get all twitchy. Which is why I always walk everywhere or just T it. I'm babbling right now so I'll just shut up." A hush fell over the two that wasn't all uncomfortable but wasn't all peaceful. Billy was the first to break it.

"Whiskey, war, suicide, and guns."

"What?" Rowan shot her head towards Billy.

"Whiskey, war, suicide, and guns. That first night when we… met, you kept repeating that over and over again. What does that mean?" He took his eyes off the road to ask real quickly. The question had been bothering him since that night. She had repeated the line over and over and quite bitterly at that.

"Careful Billy, keep asking questions and people might start to think you care." Rowan began to start fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt nervously. "Whiskey, war, suicide, and guns. Ah, it's from a Dropkick Murphy's song and I guess it just rang true for me. It's about four brothers who die one by alcohol, one in the war, one kills himself, and one gets shot in a drug war. When it first came out I used to joke around and say that those were the only four ways out of Southie but now it all seems too real. I lost four brothers, each one by one of those four things. It's almost spooky if it wasn't for the fact that it's actually pretty common around Southie." Her voice sounds cold and bitter even to Billy's ears but at the same time he understood. Southie felt like a trap sometimes with the only way out in a body bag. Rowan continued on before Billy could say anything.

"That night was the one year anniversary of my younger brother Davie's death. He got shot in a drug deal gone wrong. He had only been seventeen years old. Fuck! And now I'm crying. I'm sorry." She wiped her tears with the ends of her sleeves and looked out her passenger window.

"The guy who did it, did they ever catch him?" Billy asked. Rowan twisted her head back to Billy and her face was completely void of emotion.

"He got what was coming to him." She turned her head back out her window and watched the buildings as they past. The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional direction Rowan would give Billy to drive her home. When the mustang pulled up in front Rowan jumped out of the car and made her way to Billy's side window.

"Thanks Billy," She walked up the front stairs but stopped with the keys in her hands and looked back. Billy was still waiting in the car for her to get safely inside and she decided to walk back. "Hey, wait. Listen I have my first doctor's appointment the day after tomorrow, you know in case you wanted to come. We didn't really talk about how involved you wanted to be with the whole pregnancy thing. Well, good night."

**A/N:**

Ok so normally I hate rap, I really, _really_ do, BUT my friends just made me listen to this one song and it's amazing. It's touching, it's shocking, it's emotional, and it's intense. This song brought tears to my eyes. The story behind the song is so heartbreaking and the message is very real. I won't lie, it's a messed up song. It's based off a true story of a kid who inspires to join a city gang and what becomes of him. It's a real kick in the ass for anyone who thinks the gang life is cool. I only wish that more kids would listen to stuff like this so they can wake up and realize that this gang shit is wrong. It's a pretty long song but I promise you it is well worth it. The song is called "Dance with the Devil" by Immortal Technique. You should all check it out on youtube or at least read the lyrics. If you watch the video it's the part around the 5 minute mark that is the part to really listen to but you need to listen to the whole thing to truly experience it.


	6. Chapter 5: Encounters

**A/N:**

_Hey everyone! This is most likely going to be my last update for the next week or so. I'm going on vacation with my family up in New Hampshire and I doubt there is any internet connection in the little cottage we're renting. I'll bring my laptop so I can still use Microsoft Word though. I've got a scene in here for Miranda because she suggested it so nicely ;) Thanks for the kind reviews everyone._

_Read & Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 5:_**

"I have no idea how bulimics do it," Rowan said as she walked into the kitchen. She wiped her mouth with a wet face cloth and pulled out a chair from the table. "This morning sickness is killing me. The kid isn't even born with and its already giving me hell." Frankie brought a fresh cup of coffee over to Rowan and sat down in the chair next to her.

Usually Frankie was one of those obnoxiously happy and awake people in the morning. The girl could wake up at six am after an all night bender with sunshine on her shoulder and a song on her lips. The girl as absolutely chipper twenty four seven. It made people like Rowan want to beat her unconscious with a blunt object. This morning on the other hand Frankie was very reserved and had barely said good morning when Rowan had first woken up. Once Frankie began to chew on her bottom lip Rowan knew something serious was wrong.

"Ok fess up, something major must have happened for the ever present playful banter to come to a stand still. You better not be pregnant because I can't have you stealing my thunder at my baby shower," Rowan joked but her smile quickly dropped when she saw the distress in her friend's eyes. Rowan's hand shot to her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Oh hunny, you are?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. The only bun in the oven in this apartment is the one that Billy implanted in your belly." Frankie offered Rowan a small smile before her eyes dropped down to the coffee in her hands. "You got a call from Detective Wallis this morning." Rowan's eyes shot away from the fridge and focused onto her friend's. "I know that you haven't been sleeping well and thought you could do with the rest so I let you sleep in." Frankie reached over and squeezed Rowan's hand. "Its Connor, he made parole early this morning."

Rowan bolted out of her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes darted around the kitchen as if to verify to herself that they were the only two in the room. Once satisfied that no one was creeping in the shadows she turned back to Frankie with a forced calm. Panicked as she was Rowan wouldn't let Frankie know she how bad this news really was.

"I thought that he was serving three to five years? How the hell did he get out on parole?" Rowan suddenly started to feel itchy and had to do something with her hands. She walked towards the fridge and got out the frozen waffles she had been thinking about earlier. Food would definitely calm her down enough to think this new revelation over. If Connor had only gotten out a few hours earlier this morning chances were he was already in contact with his whole crew. She knew this day would come eventually, she was just hoping it that day would be later rather than sooner.

"I'm not sure if this should be added to good news or bad news category but Billy has been parked outside the complex since six o'clock this morning." Frankie told her a bit nervously. Rowan walked over to the kitchen window and lifted one of the curtains. Sure enough just across the street Billy sat in his black mustang with a cigarette in hand and his sunglasses over his eyes. The man just couldn't look any less intimidating if he tried. A small smile fought its way onto her lips as she looked down to him. "You don't think that he knows about the Connor situation, do you?"

"No, if he knew about that he would have busted down the front door and demanded answers," Rowan said. "Listen, don't worry about Connor, I'm sure he's forgotten all about me by now."

"Yeah Connor friggin' MacDonald forgot about the girl who got him sent to jail on murder charges," Frankie mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Chumped up murder charges at that."

"Well obviously they didn't stick," Rowan shot back. Rowan jogged back to her room and threw on her big fluffy robe. She quickly assessed her self in the hallway mirror before getting angry at herself for caring what Billy would think.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked still seated at the kitchen table. Rowan looked under the sofa for her slippers but came up empty. Deciding she'd chance glass in the foot she made her way to the front door.

"Well I can't just leave Billy outside," Rowan said. "I'm going to go and invite him in to see what he wants." Pulling open the door she made her way out into the hallway and down the stairs. She passed a couple on the steps passed out with a bottle in hand but ignored it. Scenes like that were regular occurrences in her building, in fact it was actually pretty mild.

Billy sat in his car as he studied a boy about thirty feet behind him through his rearview mirror. The kid couldn't have been older than sixteen but there was no mistaken that he was part of B Street. Billy had recognized him from the last fight that broke out between B Street and Old Colony. He didn't like the fact that he was standing so close to Rowan's building. In fact he was almost sure that he was staring straight at her building, most likely one of her windows.

It could just be that he was paranoid that one of his rivals would find out about the pregnancy and use it against him but the longer he watched the more convinced he became. B Street must have found out about Rowan. The good news was Billy knew that before they would try to pull anything they'd slip some kind of warning onto him. This would give him a chance to find out exactly what they want and how to get around it. Billy was getting a family now and he'll be damned if he let anyone take it any. Unlike Bones he was going to be a real father and protect his child.

"You know, there's a line between self confidence and narcissism, I believed you crossed it about ten minutes back." Billy looked out his passenger side window to find Rowan leaning through it in her bathrobe. At Billy's confused look Rowan continued, "I've been standing here watching you look into that mirror for an awfully long time."

"How did you get there without me hearing you?" Billy asked with a frown. She shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like that. He was pissed that he had lost his awareness of his surroundings when he was watching the kid.

"Didn't you listen to Joe two nights ago? I'm Jane Bond." Rowan had a large smile on her face, no doubt pleased with her self for getting the drop on Billy. Billy on the other hand was anything but and it showed on his face. "What were you really looking at?" Rowan said trying to change the subject. She turned her head towards the back of Billy's car her eyes caught onto the subject of Billy's attention. It was a local B Street hopeful who lived a few blocks down. As casually as she could she keep turning her head in hopes of letting the kid believe he hadn't been spotted yet.

"I think you've been found out," Billy said and lit up another cigarette for himself. After his first drag he offered it to her but put it back in his mouth when she shook her head. He dangled the cigarette from his lips as he continued to speak. "B Street must know who you are now."

"Technically you are in their territory, maybe it's not me that they're stalking. They could just be watching you to make sure you aren't going to pull anything." Rowan shrugged her shoulders and acted as if she really had no clue. She knew the truth and she'd be damned if she told Billy that now.

"I think you need to move into Stockley Hall sooner than expected." Billy took off his sunglasses and looked Rowan in the eyes. She momentarily lost her breath as they connected; she had forgotten how beautiful they were. They almost seemed out of place in a body as hard and tough as Billy's.

"How much sooner?" Rowan asked and drew her robe closer to herself. Although she didn't like the idea of Billy giving her demands, the sooner she got out of B Street territory the better. If it was only herself she had to look out for she might chance it but now she had to worry about Frankie and the baby. She couldn't afford chances.

"Tomorrow." Billy's eyes were once again squinting in the boy's direction.

"I suppose I can get out of work a few hours early if I fake nausea. That's the bonus to working with bleeding hearts, they're overly sympathetic." Rowan banged her open hands on the mustang's door and took a step back. "Come on upstairs and I'll make you some coffee or something else hospitable. We can talk up there why you're decided to stake out my front door."

"You have the doctor's appointment today." Whatever Rowan had been expecting to hear come out of his mouth those were not the words. She whipped her head back to Billy and was at a lost of words. Slowly a small smile formed on her lips.

"You parked outside my place for hours so you could catch me on the way to the doctor?" Even as the words came out of her mouth Rowan could hardly believe them. Something in her chest warmed at the thought.

"You never said what time the appointment was," Billy said uncomfortably. He pushed in front of her and headed for her building. They walked up the stairs and past the drunken couple with no conversation. Rowan opened the front door and let them both in.

"Frankie!" Rowan called out. "Billy's here, could you do me a solid and get him a cup of coffee as I take a shower. If I don't take one now I'll miss my appointment." Rowan took off her robe and threw it carelessly to the couch. Turning back to Billy she grabbed his cigarette and tossed it out the window, mostly just to see if he would let her. He did but he didn't look happy about it. "It's bad for the baby."

Rowan brought Billy to the kitchen, introduced him to Frankie and excused herself from them to take her shower. Neither seemed happy with this new situation. Throwing her dirty pajamas into the hamper Rowan turned the shower faucet and waited for the water to warm. Once the temperature was somewhere between 'hot damn' and 'seventh circle of hell' she stepped in and finally relaxed. The stress of having an unplanned pregnancy and now Connor paroling from prison was really getting to her. She spent a bit longer in the shower than usual and really pampered herself but not because she would be spending time with Billy... right? Getting out of the shower she wrapped one towel around herself and used another to dry her hair. She put on a bit of concealer and mascara before heading to her room for clothes.

She opened her door and stepped to the middle of the room. She had begun to take the towel off when a floorboard creaked behind her. Holding the towel tightly to her form she whipped around to find Billy leaning against her dresser with his arms crossed. Once her attention was on him he smirked and uncrossed his arms. Confidently he strode to her with his hands in his front pockets. He had taken off his leather trench coat and was now only wearing a long sleeved grey shirt that fit him very well. Despite how good he might have looked Rowan could only see red.

"What the hell do you think your doing in here!" Rowan half screamed half whispered in an attempt to keep Frankie from over hearing. Rowan was fuming and trying very hard to keep Billy from seeing anything slip. Billy could only chuckle.

"Come on Ro, its not like it's anything I haven't seen before," Billy whispered. His eyes ranked her body leisurely and a corner of his mouth quirk up. "Or touch, licked, sucked, bite. You name it really." Rowan's mouth dropped and a blush rose to her cheeks. Billy was enjoying her reactions.

"You... you just..." Rowan shook her finger at Billy but couldn't form a comprehensive sentence. Billy took her hand in his own and took a step closer. Slowly he caressed his thumb in small circles on her palm. The rubbing sent tingling sensations all the way up her arm that made her eyes flutter. She had to fight to keep her eyes open and connected to Billy's.

"Don't you really remember anything about that night, Ro?" Billy tilted his head slightly and dropped his eyes to her lips before returning them back to her eyes. Billy's guttural voice dropped even lower and Rowan felt the vibrations of his voice deep in her chest. It sent jolts throughout her whole body, especially down to lower regions. "The way I ran my fingers over your skin or the feel of my body pressed up against yours, the contrast of hard against soft. Do you remember when you pleaded for my tongue to replace my fingers and how you moaned once I did so? You can't recall a single stroke or caress that went down your own body? How about when you finally did come soft and wet around me, your back arching in a perfect curve and my name on your lips?"

She slowly began to burn and squirm in her skin. Billy darted his tough across him lips and Rowan followed its movements. There were now only a few centimeters separating them. Rowan could feel his body heat seem through her towel. Billy's hand traveled from his spot on her palm down to her wrist, slowly he began to make his up her arm and to her neck. As soon as his hand started to caress the spot right behind her ear Rowan was lost. She reached up and harshly pulled Billy's head down to her's. Their lips crashed together and their bodies moved those last precious centimeters together. With their bodies flush together Rowan could feel his heart beat through her own chest and other things begin to stir. Rowan felt Billy's tongue trace the curve of her lips and she eagerly allowed him entrance into her own mouth. They both battled for dominance with caresses and nips to each others lips. His mouth left her lips and trailed down to her neck, back to the spot behind her ear that started everything. He gently bite down on the spot and Rowan grinded her hips into Billy without thinking. He groaned and took his hand to separate her towel.

"No." Rowan grabbed Billy's hand and withdrew it from her towel. She took a shaky step backwards and held her arms up to keep him at bay. "This is... no we can't do this." Rowan had to visibly shake her head to try to clear the sexual urges her body was putting out. While Rowan looked shaken, Billy looked pissed.

"What the fuck do you mean no, Ro?" The cords in Billy's neck popped out and his nostrils flared. Rowan didn't have the strength to meet his eyes so she kept her focus on the book shelf just to the right of Billy's head.

"I need to get ready for the doctor. Please just wait outside and we can leave together." The word 'please' seemed to pacify Billy somewhat and he left her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Rowan let out a shaky breath and set out to dress herself. After she threw on a pair of jeans and a yellow halter top she left her room to find Billy in the kitchen with Frankie. Frankie had appeared to lose her fear of Billy and was currently talking his ear off on her latest opinion that Sylar and Mohinder from Heroes were meant for each other. As soon as Billy spotted Rowan he got off his chair, grabbed her wrist and left for the front door. As they made their way through her building and into his car not one word was exchanged.

Once in the car Rowan popped open Billy's glove compartment and searched through his CDs. After debating over the Dropkick Murphys' The Meanest of Times or Flogging Molly's Within a Mile of Home she settled for the Dropkick Murphys to fill the silence in the car. As she let the bagpipes wash over her Billy pulled out of his parking spot and headed for Brigham & Women's Hospital. The silence lasted up until the waiting room of the office.

Sitting in the maternity ward Billy looked vastly out of place surrounded by the pastel pinks and purples. Children ran around the room laughing, crying and screaming, seemingly all at once. Mothers pulled their children away from Billy and moved their seats to get away from his harsh glare. Rowan observed this all with a small smirk.

"Billy, you crash with the decor," Rowan said. Billy looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't reply.

"Miss Donnelly?" A younger women doctor with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a white coated stood in front of them. "Hi I'm Dr. Ng, if you could just follow me." She led the two down a corridor that had the sickly smell of sanitizer and into a vacant room. "Please have a seat and we can make this as painless as possible. As this is only your first visit all we need to do is a quick family history to assess any future complications and determine your due date."

"What complications?" Billy asked.

"Wi-with all bir-irrths they are complica-caa-tions." Dr. Ng seemed very nervous to have Billy in the room and stumbled over her words when she tried to address him.

"What do you need to know doc?" Rowan tried to signal Billy to leave the room so the doctor would be less nervous but he either didn't get the hint or didn't care. He leaned forward in his seat with his elbows at his knees and focused all his attention on Dr. Ng.

"Ummm, family history. I need to know the mother's, oh that's you Miss Donnelly, family history with substance abuse, either alcohol or drugs. I also need to know about any diseases or if you had ever suffered from depression. And if the father has chromosomal diseases in his family." When the doctor concentrated all her attention onto Rowan her stuttering went down but she was still incredibly jittery.

"My father had a coke addiction and I have a few siblings that use it occasionally and a sister who is pretty heavily into angel dust. Everyone in my family has an alcohol problem; I even lost a brother to alcohol poisoning. I don't know of any disease in my family aside from skin cancer but no one has ever died from it. I also lost a brother and two uncles to suicide but I, myself, have never been severely depressed. As far as I know no one in my family has ever gone through a miscarriage." Rowan spit out all her answers wanting to leave this office as soon as possible. Billy had a none too happy look in his eye and she wanted to get him out of here before he exploded. The doctor looked to Billy for his answers.

"No one in my family is retarded," Billy said oh-so-edictally. Rowan shook her head at his proclamation and didn't bother to point out how wrong that statement was.

"Yes, well now all we need to do is figure out your due date and set up your next appointment." The doctor pulled out a birthing wheel and set it to Rowan's conception date and figured that the baby would be due early April. They set a new date for two weeks from now and then an appointment in two more months for an ultrasound. As Rowan followed Billy out of the room the doctor pulled her back in. "If you're in any kind of trouble all you need to do is ask for help."

"Billy is going to be a great father. He doesn't need to be here, he chose to." Rowan yanked her arm out from Dr Ng's grasp and plowed straight into Billy. He grabbed her hand and literally pulled her from the hospital fuming.

"We're finding a new doctor," Billy said.

"I'm not finding a new doctor because she made one mistake with her character assessment," Rowan told him and gently let go of his hand. "This is a great hospital and Dr. Ng is one of the best." Billy just huffed and looked around the parking lot. "You can't possibly be made at someone for taking your appearance at face value. You must have worked wicked hard at building this tough guy persona with all the leather and tattoos, don't blame people when it works. Are you even listening to me?" Billy was engrossed in something on the other side o the parking lot and not paying any attention to Rowan at all. Suddenly he was off at a dead run, going across the lot and towards a street kid. "Dammit!" Rowan booked it after Billy but at a significantly slower pace. She pulled a Phillips head screwdriver from her purse and kept moving.

Billy huffed as he chased after the kid, not the same one from Rowan's block but he was B Street just the same. If they were here at the hospital then they knew about the pregnancy, if not before they definitely did now. With each step Billy gained ground and soon after the kid ran down a public alley Billy had him against a brick wall by the throat. Billy looked the kid straight in the eye before taking his opposite hand and punching the kid in his nose.

Billy flung the kid to the ground and kept throwing punches with both hands. Once the kid was too weak to stand up Billy switched to kicking. After a well placed kidney shot Billy pulled a gun from his waist and pointed it down at the B Street gang banger.

Rowan came burling into the alley and nearly smashed into a pair of trash cans. As she tried to catch her breath she saw Billy with the gun and the kid bloodied on the ground. "BILLY! NO!" She ran over to Billy and tried to lower his gun away from the kid. "Put down the fucking gun!"

Billy paid no interest to her as all his attention was focused on the man who was currently threatening his family. "You better start telling me why you're here motherfucker!" Billy shouted.

The kid laid on the ground with blood seeping out of his nose, his mouth, several long gashes and even his ears. Looking between the two the kid opened his mouth to reveal bloody teeth and laughed. "You got one smart bitch here Darley... a pregnant, smart bitch."

Billy twisted around Rowan and planted a kick to the kid's mouth, knocking out a good few teeth. As he gagged for breath Rowan grabbed Billy's arm and forcibly dragged him out of reach. "Leave him alone! We're going, now." Rowan's eye got a dead set look to them and dared Billy to blink first. Billy looked to the kid now in a fetal position on the wet ground and put his gun away.

"You're one fuckin' lucky son of a bitch, you stupid mother fucker!" Billy shouted. "You leave my family alone or I fuckin' swear to god I'll be coming for your whole crew and your families. I'll return the favor tenfold." With that Billy allowed Rowan to pull him out of the alley and into a secluded part of the parking lot.

"You never fucking touch a kid again!" Rowan pointed a finger at Billy. Her own face was turning red now.

"You realize that by letting him go you just signed not only your own but our child's death sentence?" Billy screamed. His face was turning red and the cords in his neck threatened to pop out of his skin.

"And you realize that by fearing B Street you're giving them power over you. I don't know about you but I refuse to let anyone have that kind of power over me." Rowan shot back with a wave of the hand.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Killing that kid back there would have been the smart fuckin' thing to do, Ro" Billy punched a nearby car and dented its hood. His already bloodied fist slit open to cover his hand in his own blood.

"They already fucking know about me, who the hell are you kidding. That's not the same kid from this morning and we weren't followed here so they must have already known about the appointment. They already knew about the pregnancy." Rowan kept flexing his first, itching for a chance to hit something. "He was just a fucking kid, he couldn't have been any older than fucking sixteen."

"I don't know what kind of Southie you have been growing up in but in the Southie I know the sixteen year old gang bangers are just as dangerous as the experienced thugs. In fact they're even more fuckin' dangerous because they feel like they have something to prove." Billy rubbed his nose on his sleeve before deciding on a cigarette.

"Kids are redeemable, that's one fucking thing that I have to believe. It's why I chose to become a social worker. I'm not some dumb broad going to community college. I'm going to Northeastern, on a full ride no less. I could be so much more but I'm choosing to stay in Southie and help these kids." Rowan was now on the brink of being hysterical. She was flailing her arms around to emphasize her words.

"Well give the girl a fucking medal. Bravo!" Billy clapped his hands together.

"Billy, if you ever so much as raise your voice to another child you'll never see your baby!" Rowan put her face real close to Billy's so he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"You try to do that and I swear to fuckin' God Almighty that I will kill you," Billy spit back at her. He was literally shaking with anger and backed her against a car.

"Oh fuckin' try, please I would love for you to try. Come on Billy, hit me. You know you want to." Rowan began to taunt Billy against her better judgment. In even further stupidity Rowan began to shove Billy. First they started off in light teasing pushing but they soon escalated into full on thrusts. "Everyone has one thing in the world that pisses them off more than anything else, something that just really gets under your skin. For me its child abuse. Yours might be a hooker you spits instead of swallows." Deciding that this conversation wasn't going anywhere safe Rowan walked away. If they kept this up someone was going to get hurt, most likely Rowan. As Rowan made her way to the street Billy ran back to his car.

After Rowan cleared the parking lot Billy caught up with her in his mustang and yelled out to her. "Ro, get in the fuckin' car!"

"Piss off Darley!" Rowan said and stuck her middle finger out at him. Billy drove side by side with her holding all kinds of traffic behind him. They were on a major road and could be arrested for doing this type of thing. Rowan tried to ignore the roar of Billy's engine or his shouts for her. Around the corner was a T station and Rowan made her way to it. Let's see Billy try to follow me on the T. HA! The stubborn prick.

Rowan took out her Charlie Card and got on the connecting train for the red line. She sat in her seat next to a homeless man looking for a warm place to stay and a harassed looking business man. Once her stop came she got off, please with herself for having lost Billy but her smile dropped when she saw his car across the road. The son of a bitch knew where she would get off for work. Rowan made quick time getting into the child services building and sufficiently cut him off from view as soon as she entered the threshold.

**_A/N:_**

_Review and make me smile!_


End file.
